


Wait For It

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What if you're on your first date, and the waiter turns out to be your soulmate?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a radio ad I heard.

Leo is a nice guy. He's in Kurt's Music Theory class and, up until about two days ago, was the pretty cute guy who asked if he could borrow Kurt's pen at the beginning of every class. Apparently, it was his way of getting Kurt's attention and flirting, something he admits with a dip of his chin and an adorable blush.

He asks Kurt to dinner, and Kurt says yes. Because Leo is nice, and cute, and he's been trying to get  Kurt's attention for the last month and Kurt has been painfully oblivious to it. And it's worth it, for the smile Leo gives him.

Unfortunately, Kurt knows about five minutes into their date that it isn't going anywhere. Not because Leo doesn't look good dressed up for the cute, cozy Italian restaurant they're eating at, and not because he listens to Kurt talk more than he offers up any information about himself (Kurt _loves_ a good listener). But five minutes into the date, while Kurt is in the middle of laughing off a very flattering compliment that Leo gave him about his outfit, their waiter approaches their table.

"Hello, I'm Blaine, and I'll be your sever this evening."

And Kurt is gone.

Because, yeah, Leo is cute—he has dozens of freckles, and these insanely blue eyes, bright like the sky on a sunny day, and this messy array of brown hair that he keeps playing with like he's nervous. But their waiter, Blaine… Kurt's glad it's customary to look at your waiter while they're speaking, because he's not sure he can look away. He's finding it hard enough not to introduce himself outright, because that _definitely_ isn't normal.

"I love your bow tie." It would seem, however, that Kurt can't stop himself from saying that. "Is it corduroy?" Or, apparently, that. The waiter—Blaine—looks at him in surprise, hand raising to touch the fabric around his throat as he smiles.

"Uh, yes, it is." His smile tips up a little more, and he's smiling more _at_ Kurt than at Kurt's comment. "Thank you." Kurt smiles back, and can't bring himself to look at Leo to gauge his opinion on the exchange.

There's a pause, one where Kurt just sort of looks at Blaine and Blaine just looks back, and Kurt isn't even really sure what's going on—but then Blaine ducks his head a bit, looks away, and starts to go over the specials before taking their drink orders. Blaine gives Kurt another smile—it's a little bashful, and kind of beautiful—before walking away. Kurt watches him go.

At least, until Leo is clearing his throat and Kurt remembers, oh right, he's _on a date_. When he looks back at Leo, it's with a sheepish smile, and he mutters something about a bow tie collection that Leo graciously accepts as an excuse (albeit a really poor one).

They fall back into conversation after that, but Kurt isn't really in it. He listens, of course—he nods, says his _uh-huhs_ and _yeahs_ where he's expected to, but he finds himself not caring as much as he should. Because Leo is a good guy, a great guy, even, and yet Kurt still finds his mind and attention wandering to Blaine the waiter every few minutes. His eyes even wander the restaurant a few times, looking for him, which isn't hard—the restaurant isn't large at all.

Sometimes, Blaine is looking back at him.

It's more credit than Kurt gave Leo that he notices. His attempts to hold a conversation drop off, and Kurt's head and heart are too distracted to pick it back up. Him and Blaine have been making eye contact for at least a full minute when Leo sighs, loudly, and Kurt's attention is pulled back to him—where he's picking up his napkin from his lap and folding it on the table.

"So what's the story?" Leo asks, the look on his face resigned, and Kurt's eyebrows furrow together in confusion. "With the waiter? Old boyfriend?"

Kurt's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Look, Kurt, I… I really like you. You're really interesting, and funny, and smart, and attractive. But I know when I'm fighting a losing battle." Leo looks over towards where Blaine is waiting on another table, and Kurt looks, too. "There's clearly something between the two of you that I don't have a chance against, so I'm going to do the right thing and bow out now."

When Kurt tears his eyes away from the waiter again, Leo is smiling and standing up, setting cash down on the table—enough to pay for both of their drinks, and the appetizer that hasn't even arrived yet.

Leo is a really nice guy, and Kurt knows that, but it isn't even apparent _how_ nice until this moment, when he touches Kurt's arm in a wistful way and whispers, "Good luck," before he grabs his jacket and leaves the restaurant. Kurt watches him go, blinking in shock. Not only because Leo just left before they'd even reached the middle of their date, but because everything he'd been assuming was untrue. Kurt's never been to this restaurant before tonight. He's never seen Blaine before tonight, and he certainly hasn't dated him at any time in his life.

How could Leo see something between them when there _isn't_ anything?

"Did, um…"

Kurt looks up, and Blaine is standing there, face pinched in worry. He looks at Leo's empty chair and then back at Kurt, and Kurt feels humiliated. His date just _walked out_ on him. Not that Kurt didn't deserve it—he's been an absolutely horrible date, and Leo was right to walk away. Kurt knows that he would have, had the tables been turned.

"Yeah, he left," Kurt whispers. He only really feels shame over it, rather than any sort of sadness. "I guess I should probably go, too…" Kurt's not really the sort of person who eats alone at restaurants, especially not at intimate ones like this that are clearly meant for couples.

"You don't have to," Blaine says, and it sounds a little… Rushed. A little panicked. It's what makes Kurt look away from Leo's empty chair and up at Blaine. "I haven't even told you the specials yet."

And Kurt laughs, because he can't help himself. It's the weakest excuse for him to stay, but… He takes it. He props his chin on his hand, looks up at Blaine, and smiles.

"Okay, tell me the specials, then."

It's not until a month later that Kurt sees Leo outside of class again. He'd stopped sitting near Kurt, stopped asking for pens, but hadn't stopped being nice. Kurt tells himself that he'll find a guy that deserves Leo, since Kurt and him clearly weren't meant to be.

It's at the movies on a Wednesday night—a late night showing of Singin' in the Rain that Kurt hadn't originally planned on going to, but, well…

Leo appears to be there with a group, and Kurt isn't alone, either. Blaine's arm is looped through his as he buzzes with excitement, rambling about Gene Kelly and Kurt can't stop smiling like an _idiot_ at him.

Kurt and Leo see each other at the exact same time, and Kurt offers a friendly wave that Leo returns. Then Leo must see Blaine, and he gives Kurt a wide grin and a thumbs up. It makes Kurt almost giggle.

"What?" Blaine asks, as people start to make their way into the lobby, and Kurt shakes his head.

"Nothing. Popcorn?" Kurt asks, and Blaine seems a little skeptical at first before he simply nods.

"Of course. Want to share Milk Duds?"

Kurt stops them in the lobby, turns toward Blaine, and tips his chin up and kisses him softly. When they part, Blaine is blinking at him like he's not sure what just happened, or maybe like he can't believe it's actually happening.

"I'd love to share Milk Duds."


End file.
